Ewokés/Leyendas
thumb|El [[Pergamino del Mantigrue estaba escrito en Ewokés.]] El Ewokés era la lengua hablada por los Ewoks. El Ewokés era una lengua primitiva, pero a pesar de su aislamiento, C-3PO fue capaz de entenderlo. Los Ewoks fueron capaces de aprender y hablar otros idiomas, incluyendo el Básico. Se conoce que otras especies de Endor, como los Quorks, lo hablaban aunque no fluidamente. Vocabulario *'Aargutcha' (ar gooch ah) - Empujar''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' *'Acha' (ah chah) - De acuerdo, todo va bien *'Ah-ah' (ah ah) - Agua *'Akeeata' (ah kee ah tah) - Oír *'Allayloo' (ah lay loo) - Celebrar *'Amoowa' - Tú tienes un.. *'Ando' (an doh) - Adelante *'Arandee' (ar ahn dee) - Escuchar *'Azar' (ay zar) - Magia B *'Bingee' (bin jee) - Guiar *'Bi toto' (bee toh toh) - Dirección *'Bok chuu-ock' (bahk choo ahk) - Lejos *'Bont' - Gran *'Bugdoo' - Hambriento C *'Cha/Chaa' (chah) - Los *'Chaaa' - Este *'Chak' (chahk) - Sí *'Che' (chee) - Libre, en libertad *'Chees' - Ruta/paseo *'Chek' - Sopa *'Che womok!' - ¡Cuidado! *'Chim' (chim) - Tres (3) *'Chiutatal' (chy oo tah tail) - Luna *'Choo doo' (choo doo) - ¡Basta! *'Chu' (choo) - Uno (1) *'Chuck' (chuk) - Mucho *'Churee/Churi' (chor ee) - Montaña *'Chyasee' (chy ah see) - Ayuda *'Coatee-cha' (kote tee chah) - Celebrar *'Coki' (coke ee) - Nueve (9) *'Coro' (kor oh) - ¿Podrías...? *'Cupee' (cupp ee) - Capa, como capa de nieve en una montaña D *'Daboolhat' (daboohlait) - Cambiar, ser diferente *'Dangar' (dang gar) - Atacar (Aunque también es posible que la frase se utilice como grito de guerra)Star Wars: Ewoks *'Danthee' (dan thay) - Puede *'Danvay' (dan vay) - Ser cuidadoso *'Deajstare' - Estrella de la Muerte *'Dee fratta' (dee frah tah) - Eso es *'Deej' (deej) - Padre *'Deksh' - ¡Oh Dios! *'Den' (den) - No *'De oppra' (dee opp rah) - Parte superior, tope *'Drik' (drik) - Feliz *'Dutak' (doo tok) - Flecha E *'Ee chee wa maa!' (ee chee wah mah) - Wow, ¡caramba! ¡Oh Dios mío! *'Eechik' - Intentear *'Ee choya!' (ee choy ah) - ¡Eh! *'Eedada' (ee dah dah) - Fuera *'Eedada huutaveet' - Astronave *'Eedeedee' - Bajo, debajo *'Eedeeza' (ee dee zah) - Diez (10) *'Eee/Ees' (ee) - Nosotros *'Eeep!' - ¡Yupi!, grito de sorpresa *'Eekeekeek' (eek eek eek) - Bosque *'Eekeetuhkuh' (ee kee tuh kuh) - Hacha *'Eetee' (ee tee) - Largo *'Eleeo' (ee lee oh) - Nunca *'Eleeoth' (ee lee awth) - Lejos *'Ehda' (ay dah) - Malvado, malo *'Ehshtee/Eshtee' (esh tee) - Dar, ofrecer *'Ekla' (ek lah) - Grande *'Enenah' (en en ah) - Dónde *'Entzahee roda' (ents zah hee roh dah) - Cocinar *'Enya' - Mostrar, enseñar *'Esa' - Por qué *'E s'eesht' (ee seesht) - Matar *'Etke' (ett keh) - Más *'Eyok-nee-chug' - ¿Qué es esto? F *'Feech' (feech) - ¡Maldición!Bantha Tracks *'Feef' (feef) - Planta *'Fektur' (fek tur) - Medicina *'Fic' (fic) - Dos (2) *'Fopa' - De *'Freet' (freet) - Hermana *'Fruk' (fruk) - Hermano *'Fudana' - Esperar *'Fulu' (foo loo) - Círculo G *'Geetch' (geech) - Empujar *'Gleeg' (gleeg) - Beber *'Glek' (glek) - Triste *'Goo' - Luz/Comercio *'Goon daa' (goondaa) - Delicioso *'Gooka' (goo kah) - Abrigo *'Goopa' (goo pah) - Hola informal *'Goot' (goot) - Bueno *'Graks' (graks) - Monstruo *'Greh/Grek' (grek) - Manos *'Grenchicit' (gren chik it) - Aguantar/Colgar *'Gunda' (goon dah) - Sabroso *'Gyeesh' (gyeesh) - Por favor H *'Heeta hutah' - Lagarto corteza *'Hii' - Visitar *'Hoji' (ho jee) - Cuatro (4) *'Hurga' - Enseñar *'Hutar' (hoo tar) - Peligroso *'Hveetin' (he veet in) - Planeador I *'Ileeay' - Parar J *'Jad' (jad) - Abajo, bajar *'Jadgreh' (jad greh) - Pie *'Jarat' (jah raht) - Rama *'Jeejee' (jee jee) - cara *'Jeeks' - That *'Jeerota' (jee roe tah) - Amigo *'J'voo' (ja voo) - Ocho (8) *'Ji' - ? *'Jiks' - Este, esto K *'Ka' - EL *'Kaiya' - ¡Arre! *'Kash' (kahsh) - Cómo *'Kee' - Deseo *'Keesh' - Cuándo *'Kiney (chattu)' - Bendiciones *'Kla' (klah) - De *'Klektuhkuh' - Lanza *'Kna Naa' (kuh nah nah) - Árbol espíritu *'Kra' (krah) - Listo *'Kreeth' (kreeth) - Cueva *'Kush' (koosh) - Quién/Qué *'Kush drojh?' - ¿Qué está pasando? *'Kvark' - ¡Oh no! L *'Labu labu?' - ¿Cuánto? *'Lang' - Pensar *'Luka' - Estrella *'Luka yit' - Duendecillo *'Lulalar' (loo lah lahr) - Cantar, canción *'Lungee' (lunj ee) - Perdido *'Lurd' (lerd) - Tonto, corto de mente *'Lurdo' (ler-do) - Perdedor *'Luu' (loo) - Hermoso *'Luufi' (loo fee) - Flor M *'Manna manna' (man ah man ah) - Comida *'Mo' - Más *'Meechoo' (mee choo) - Yo *'Moktok' - Ahora N *'Na-chin' (nah chin) - Tribu *'Naghoh' (nah goo) - ¡Para! *'N'dla' (nah dla) - Seis (6) *'Neetuhl' (nee tul) - Temprano *'Ne gata/Ni gata' (nee gah tah) - ¿Dónde está...? *'Nim-nee' - Coge (me) *'Ninga ninga' - Yo respeto *'N'la' (nah la) - Cinco (5) *'Nocka' - Negocair, trato *'Noot' - Ahora *'Noroway' (nohr oh way) - ¿Cuál? *'Nub' - Condicional (imposible traducción)/Tener *'Nude-La' -Yo soy un... *'Nuv' (nuhv) - Amor O *'Oh' (oh) - También *'Oh hheneheh' (oh hén heh) - Una expresión utilizada para llamar el orden a un grupo reunido en la preparación para un anuncio, a veces, después de un golpe de tambor de acompañamiento''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *'Ooba''' (oo bah) - Lluvia *'Oodeef' (oo deef) - Dulce *'Ooloo ooloo' - Frase utilizada al irse a comer a alguien *'Ota' (oh tah) - Al P *'Paamuk' (pah mook) - Poder *'Pibooka' (pih boo kah) - Claro *'Pola' (poh lah) - Polar *'Powa' (pow wah) - Potencia R *'Re' - Aumentar *'Reh rehluu' (reh reh loo) - Danza, baile *'Reshee' (resh ee) - Mapa *'Roda' (roh dah) - Comer *'Ronda ronda' - Plataforma de aterrizaje *'Rueenee' (roo ee nee) - Ruinas *'Ruha' (roo hah) - Golpear S *'Seefo' (see foh) - Daño *'Seeg' - En, encima de *'Sheeu' (shee oo) - Nombre *'Shetai' (sheh tie) - Guerrero *'Shodeesh' - Ambos cónyuges *'Shodu' (sho doo) - Madre *'Shtehk' - Sentarse *'Shtek' - Viña/Cuerda *'Sirut' (seer oot) - Puerta *'Siz' (sihz) - Fuego *'Sku' (skoo) - Hola *'Sleesh' (sleesh) - Baya *'Sta' (stah) - Ahora *'Stoja' (sto jah) - Estación *'Stusl' - Enviar *'Sunee' (suh nee) - Sol *'Sut' (sutt) - Pronto T *'Ta' (tah) - El *'Tal' (tale) - Sol *'Tana' (tah nah) - El nombre ewokés para Endor *'Teeha' (tee hah) - Gracias *'Teeket' (tee kett) - Corazón *'Teera' - Sólo *'Thees' (theess) - Bueno *'Theesa' (thee sah) - Bebé, niño *'Theesdarat' - Verdad *'Thek' (theck) - Aquí *'T'hesh' (tuh hesh) - Quieto *'Thesi' - Allí *'Thleek' - A través *'Thuk' (thuck) - Roca *'Tip-yip' - Ave *'Toma' - Tú(?) *'Toto' - Es/Está *'Treek' (treek) - Ir *'Treekthin' (treek thin) - Viaje *'Treekveek' - Correr *'Treeta Dobra' (tree tah Doh brah) - Concilio de Ancianos *'Tyatee' (ty ah tee) - Acércate, ven *'Tyeht danti?' - ¿Qué pasa? *'Tyehtgeethin' - Estraño, raror *'Tyor' - Pozo/Agujero U *'Uhree' - Hasta *'Uuta' - Cielo V *'Veek' (veek) - Rápido *'Voo' (voo) - Siete (7) *'Vootok' - Pueblo W *'Weewa' (wee wah) - Casa, hogar *'Weechu' (wee choo) - Tú X *'X'eef' (zheef) - Suelo *'X'ekra' - Guardar/Custodiar/Proteger *'X'iutha' (zhoo thah) - Importante Y *'Yaa-yaah!' - Saludos *'Yayath' (ya yath) - Saltar *'Yeek' - Mirar *'Yeh' (yeh) - Viejo *'Yeha' (yee hah) - Adiós *'Yehk' - Abrir *'Yekyit' - Decir/Contar *'Yesh' (yesh) - Bien hecho, correcto *'Yigit' - Pequeño *'Yiyult' (yeye yult) - Copa *'Yub nub' (yubb nubb) - Libertad *'Yubnub' (yub nub) - ¡Hurra! *'Yud ehda/Yut ehda' (yood ay dah) - ¡Hay de mí! *'Yuf' (yuhf) - Escalar *'Yuhyi' - Ver *'Yungyet' (yung yett) - Nuez *'Yun yum' - Me gusta *'Yun yum di goot' - Es sabroso *'Yupyup' (yupp yupp) - Regocijarse *'Yub yub' (yub yub) - Seguir/¡Vamos allá! Z *'Zeeg' (zeeg) - En *'Zeekee' - Seguro *'Zeeheein' - Seguridad *'Zehg' (zayg) - Fuera Entre bastidores Según los comentarios del Retorno del Jedi, el lenguaje de los ewoks es hablado por una tribu asiática. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela))'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' * * *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Ewokese Primer *Guide to Ewokese Categoría:Cultura ewok Categoría:Idiomas